


Do You Want Me?

by Noah Fitzgerald (zistysfosgerald)



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, start of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/Noah%20Fitzgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke has had a crush on you for a while now. Mr. Branson purposely put you two together because he thought you two hated each other. Now, her secrets out, and you can't believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want Me?

"Now, I'm going to split you all into groups of two." Mr. Branson stated before looking around the room. He was obviously trying to figure out who to pair up.

"Okay, Brooke and (your name), you two are going to be partners," he paused. "Riley and Noah, Emma and Kieran, and Will and Audrey. I will pair up the rest in the library."

The walk to the library was quiet and awkward for you. You couldn't believe Mr. Branson would actually put you with Brooke. Everyone thought you two hated each other, but they were all wrong.

You two had a secret friendship and it was all because of Nina. Nina hated you with a burning passion, and since Brooke was best friends with her, you two couldn't be seen together. It was your idea for the secret friendship, and that was because Nina threatened you. She told you straight to your face that, "If you come near my friends, your ass is grass."  
You knew she wasn't bluffing because she had pushed you on the ground before. You didn't want her to do anything worse than that, and you weren't going to test the waters.

"Hey, (your name)," Brooke smiled, and you smiled at her.

"Hey, Brooke." you smiled back at her, and you felt your cheeks heat up from embarrassment. She was smiling so seductively, and you figured out that you had a major crush on her.

"So, about our project, I'm thinking something sexy?" Brooke suggested, and you felt like you were going to pass out from the embarrassment.

"I-that's a g-good idea!" you smiled before looking away, and that's when you saw Nina giving you the death glare.

Brooke smiled before leaning in, and whispering, "I actually really you, (your name)."

It was like your dreams had come true, or you were dreaming. Either way, you were liking it. Brooke could tell you were hiding something by your reaction, and she was determined to find out what you were hiding.

"(Your name), I know you like me. Actually, a lot of people know. Even Nina, but if you like me, then she shouldn't matter at all." Brooke said, and you turned to face her.

You finally got enough courage to lean in and kiss her. Kissing you back, Brooke placed her hand on your thigh. Pulling away, you smiled and asked, "So are we?" This caused Brooke to smile, and she was quick to grab your right hand.

"We are." Brooke smiled before quickly kissing you.

You two then started getting to work on your guises project. It felt amazing to have the girl you were madly in love with, and not having to worry about Nina.


End file.
